What Am I To You?
by Anonymous-NSSN
Summary: 'Uzumaki Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke. What were they? What were they to each other? What were they to themselves? These are the questions each of us much answer.' RATED M SasuNaru.
1. What Am I To You?

I don't know how long this has progressed for.

"Aah.."

This constant, numbing pain I ...

"Mmm..."

When will it stop?

"Sasuke..."

* * *

><p>"Naruto."<p>

Upon hearing his name, Naruto opened his ultramarine glazed-over eyes to another day. He closed them briefly and laid there, reminiscing about nostalgic memories to the replace the ones he was creating now. He opened his eyes again and began to adjust to the sunlight peering through the cobalt curtains; he peeked with his silted eyes surrounded by sleep, around the vicinity of the house he knew all to well before gazing at his desire.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke Uchiha.

His rival? His friend? His enemy?

He didn't even know what to call him anymore.

He continued looking at the eighteen year old adolescent. His body had developed dramatically compared to when they were at the tender age of sixteen, not to forget the fact the he was a complete contrast of him; inherited from his beloved deceased parents, a mop of ebony hair highlighted with Dresden blue when the light emerging from the sun kissed it. His head of hair framed his flawless, alabaster face that glowed in the moonlight when the stars illuminated and surrounding its pale mother; Naruto always wondered how Sasuke never received scars from the numerous battles he had. Speaking of which-

"I'm going to the training grounds; do you want to spar?"

Do I?

"Yes. A lot."

"Hn."

'Nothing has changed.'

Heh; that statement isn't even applicable now.

Even though Sasuke was trying to act like nothing had happened and that they are just ninjas who happened to be in the same team, which concluded that they will be either friends or rivals (which he still didn't know what they were after all these years); it did. He knew and Sasuke knew what occurred last night due to lust and longing...Naruto pondered how long the boy was going to disguise the issue before his eyes and cock.

After all, they where both** stark naked** in his bed.

Cerulean eyes followed the naked boy stretching out his probably sore muscles, Naruto always admire his muscular anatomy; he did work tirelessly for it in the end. Sasuke got out of his bed in the bare; Naruto began to bore his eyes into Sasuke; redefining the image of him every time he saw he like this while gaping with his mouth open at Sasuke; he only now cognizanced the stickiness gluing him and the bed sheets together due to the dried, white, crusty body fluids he made with the one before him. Sasuke retrieved his long forgotten clothing previously from last night and headed towards the bathroom.

What Sasuke didn't know was that when he closed the door; Naruto broke down into tears.

* * *

><p><strong>"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUSTU!"<strong>

Umpteenth duplicates of the vivacious sun-kissed boy bolted towards their prey.

**"KATON: GOKAKYŪ NO JUSTU!"**

Chakra previously malaxated inside of Sasuke was converted into fire and expelled from his mouth as a malicious roaring flame; The flames engulfed Naruto's clones and inevitably they dispersed and left a crater on the training grounds.

"KUSO! That was amazing..." Naruto huffed out and fell to the floor from exhaustion.

"I know, dobe."

After hearing this, Naruto darted to sit up straight and glimpsed to see Sasuke crouching down cleaning a wound on his ankle which was bleeding profusely which he received from one of Naruto's previous attacks; for a hasty moment Naruto felt proud.

Acknowledging eyes burning into the back of his head, Sasuke tied his neatly wrapped bandage up and put his ointment back in his pouch; stood and finally looked at the eyes longing for attention.

"You can be such a dick sometimes."

Naruto examined the onyx eyes that belonged to the other, he glared at him sourly to find that he couldn't read Sasuke's expression.

"I don't understand why you can't just take a complim-"

"That didn't stop you last night."

"...What?"

"I said** 'That didn't stop you last night'**."

Naruto couldn't believe what he had just heard.

Was he serious?

Naruto couldn't believe that he waited **FOURTEEN HOURS** for an acknowledgement of what had happened the night before; for this male to have the audacity to say **'That didn't stop you last night.'**

Did he have** DICKHEAD** written on his forehead?

Naruto went **ballistic.**

However, in that short space of time; Naruto had an epiphany.**'I should just walk away.'**And that was what he conducted. So he stood up, gathered his equipment and turned to walk away from the prick.

"...!"

Before he could perform a reflex, he felt a hand vice-grip his wrist which gained enough control to throw him ruthlessly to the ground.

**"UGH!STO-"**

Naruto began screaming, flailing and attacking his enemy to gain released from the way he was pinned to the ground. He jerked his knee in the man's ribcage and received a grant from the man on him; he was about to proceed another but he was silenced by a pale hand coated in sweat and dirt; He felt sick.

They were both panting and on the verge of exhaustion.

He also mentally noted that this man was straddling his lower regions, and felt his blood rushing to all the wrong places; Great.

After Naruto recomposed himself, he opened his fatigued eyes to a pair of glaring, Sharingan that he knew all too well...which only belonged to-

"Sasuke...mmf" Naruto tried to growl through the raven's palm but, it was muffled. Naruto felt his hot breath burning his skin.

Sasuke removed his hand.

The both of them indefatigably bored into each other's eyes.

After some time, Naruto hissed in malice

"If I think about it, you are really horrible."

"Tch. To be honest, I don't even know why I'm spending my time with you."

A single, lonely tear left a watery, saddened, azure eye.

Sasuke leaned forward and licked it away and then finally spoke.

"I'm not that nice and I'm not that affectionate-"

"Then why did you-"

"This is me trying, Naruto."

"But you're not even-"

"Yes I am. A lot."

Naruto closed his eyes and gathered enough strength; even though he was becoming an emotional wreck, to push Sasuke off of him.

"Ugh..Naruto-"

**"STOP!"**

Sasuke didn't know what to do, other than stare in awe.

Then looked up and felt a weighted droplet fall on his forehead, that was followed by many; Great sheets of water began pouring out of the dark skies; The rain looked like tears from the eyes of the clouds, however they were heaving and painful the rain crashed deafeningly on the couple. Naruto felt as though the rain was numbing the pain he was feeling right now but still the screaming rain was they only sound observable causing them to roar for each other to be heard, due the rain overpowering them both; they who were in the midst of a life-changing event.

For better or for worse.

"Rain has begun falling down; how fitting. Eh?" Sasuke smirked.

"Tell me today, now. Don't just smile. But answer, and don't just change the subject." Naruto agonized.

"I don't know what you want me to s-"

"I'm crazy about you."

"..."

* * *

><p>Rain fell harder.<p>

"Naruto; last night... was a **mistake**."

**"Why? W-How...how can you say that?!"** Naruto sprinted towards him and sparked him hard in his temple with his fist.

Sasuke came tumbling to the wet soil; groaning in pain.

Naruto sat on top on him and pulled him up by his collar.

Sasuke spat out blood, and his teeth clicked upon the impact. He glanced at Naruto short off a second and then just gazed up letting the downpour strike his face and body.

**"Why aren't you talking? What do I have to do, what do you want?!"**

Naruto pushed him back down, splashing wet soil over them both and stared at him with pain and desire written all over his face.

"...I can't adjust to this."

"Do you love me?"

Do l? Yes, with all my heart.

"...If I told you I did, would you tell me your love?"

"..."

Naruto smashed his knuckle in Sasuke's slippery cheek.

"Fuck..aah."

"If that question won't be answered; I want to know why last night happened."

**"Why we fucked?"**

Naruto punched him again; the connection was heard from afar.

"You need to stop punching me usuratonkachi; I'll become a blockhead like you."

Sasuke felt long-awaited drops of sorrow; waterfalls of regret. They began to hit his cold, hard cheek. He knew almost immediately that they weren't raindrops.

He opened his eyes and turned his head painfully to look at where the stone droplets where coming from... the one before him's face glistened in with salty water in his eyes and running down his cheeks.

Naruto weeping on him; because of him.

How ironic.

"Naruto..."

**"WHAT AM I TO YOU?!"** He roared.

"..."

"I see myself falling for your tricks, you do whatever you want **as you play with me...**"

"..."

"I see myself... being played by the palm of your hands, are you having fun?** IS THIS FUNNY?!**"

"...Naruto, please."

"This is a sad game only to me." Naruto said lifelessly.

"Nar-"

"I'm not your toy, Sasuke."

At that moment, Naruto felt well-known soft but, wet lips caress his own.

He sobbed in despair but, finally gave in to the temptation. Sasuke worked his lips over the blonde's mouth and licked his bottom lip to gain entrance; Naruto moaned in melancholy and opened his mouth allowing it to be ravished.

They broke apart as soon as they started, which only a thread of saliva connecting them as one.

Sasuke wiped his mouth.

"Sas-"

"You probably don't know everything about me; you haven't even seen half of me."

Naruto finally saw something in Sasuke's eyes; his visage finally broke down and he showed a strong expression of misery.

Naruto whispered through the ear-splitting rain "But don't you know? Don't you think I know all of that? I can't let you go.."

Sasuke sighed.

"You are making a mistake right now, I don't care about anything right now, Naruto."

"I constantly make mistakes and overcome them; you're my first bond Sasuke. I would make mistakes if it means that I get to see you, talk to you...touch you."

Sasuke turned his head away from Naruto and let his indigo locks cover his eyes so Naruto couldn't see the emotional painted in bright colours over his face.

Suddenly, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's bruised face softly and put it back in its previous position; facing him.

"Put your eyes to mine."

Sasuke finally glanced at him.

"...When I try to forget you, you come to me again. When I try to catch you, you run away again." Naruto sobbed and continued.

"You hurt me so much...everyone tells me to cut you out, that it'll be over if I just turn around..."

"But..." Naruto took a deep breath, trying to congregate his words for what he was about to say next.

"...I can't. I won't turn my back on you; no matter what to put me through.I don't care about how you feel anymore;**I love you, Sasuke. I love you so much it hurts**, I **can't breathe** if I ever think about harm coming your way...**I can't take this anymore.**"

Naruto got off of Sasuke and stood. He walked towards his equipment, repossessed his belongings for one final time that day.

Before leaving he pronounced strongly:

"Don't **speak** and don't **follow** me, Sasuke."

"..."

**"Just...leave me alone."**

Naruto pleaded before fading into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Sasuke didn't follow him.<p> 


	2. I can't adjust to this?

Naruto had waited for this for such a prolonged period of time.

**"Should I put it in now?"**

Sasuke panted, removing his slippery, sticky fingers from inside Naruto's entrance and wrapped them around his shaft instead; pumping it fast.

Was this a dream?

"Aaah...**Yes**."

Sasuke aligned his length to Naruto's gaping hole and thrusted in; forcing them to become one.

**"Uhn!"** Naruto moaned at the fulfilment of Sasuke's thick hot length pumping inside him; everything was warm, so hot.

Sasuke felt as though he was about to melt from the intense heat of their bodies melding together.

The tight anus he plunged himself into felt so fucking good; painful friction, the warmth...

It felt as though his cock was being hugged; it was enthralling.

Naruto's rectum clenched and unclenched around Sasuke as their bodies slammed and smacked against one another.

As they progressed through the night; they were completely oblivious to the black figure in the moonlight lurking at their window...

* * *

><p>It had been <strong>two weeks<strong> since the training grounds.

Naruto was going **insane.**

In the middle of the night, he found himself in club's dancing and drinking until the break of dawn.

Obviously, no one knew this but, that is what had become his ceaseless regimen.

What he had become.

**Drink.**

**Dance.**

**Drink.**

**Despair.**

**Dance.**

**Cry.**

**Scream.**

**Repeat.**

And the same thing happened, in the endless hours of darkness.

He always took his drunken self to the Uchiha Residence.

And inevitably always did the same thing.

**He just stood there, and wailed.**

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun!"<p>

'Oh, Sakura.'

Sasuke turned towards the voice to see a slim kunoichi with cherry rose-coloured hair and jade emeralds for eyes, come running towards him waving.

"Sasuke; I've been looking for you everywhere." Sakura panted.

"Hn."

Sakura recomposed herself and finally indicated her presence "You are in need to assist the ANBU on their next mission; it is for two weeks and is S-Rank."

"What is the mission?"

"There is a new criminal organization that has been formed from S-Rank missing-nin. They have been found to be wondering on the outskirts of Konoha."

"Comparable… to the Akatsuki?"

"Aren't as much as a threat, they actually do not have a objective except to cause a catastrophe; they are pretty relentless."

"When do I leave?"

"Probably in three days; Tsunade-sama wants them to be dealt with A.S.A.P; before they obtain anything that will cause harm to the village."

"Three days...Ok. Thank you, Sakura." Sasuke turned around and continued heading towards his destination before a high-pitched, feminine voice cried out to him again.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks.

"Yes, Sakura."

He heard a pregnant silence follow his response; he turned his head to see Sakura holding her head down at the floor allowing her bangs to mask and surround her face.

"...Have you seen, Naruto around lately?"

"...Not for two weeks."

"...Ok; It's fine. Well, bye."

Sasuke glimpsed at her for an extended interval before he carried on his journey.

Only if they knew what she had seen...

* * *

><p>"Naruto?"<p>

He limply dragged his weighted head to face the one yelling out to him.

"Oh, Tsunade."

"What happened to my nickname?"

"I can't... be bothered."

That was when Tsunade thoroughly observed Naruto's appearance.

He was sweating; a lot. His body and face was** filthy**. His hair, once golden and full of life now unwashed and greasy from all the muck he had collected through his events of the night. His clothes were sticking to him and falling off him, not to forget the state they were in; tears and holes in the material; perceptible from afar.

**He was chaos.**

It was obvious he was fatigued but, his eyes...

They were... **dead and impassionate**.

It felt as though she was looking at a completely different person.

Not the** Naruto** she knew.

"What has happened to you, Gaki?"

"Life, I suppose."

"Naruto..."

"I'm fine, alright? I just guess I got carried away with night-life..."

"You smell of Sake; just alcohol in general."

"I spilled it on myself; **HA HA. Clumsy me!** I was actually on my way home to clean myself up." He lied.

"...Your house is in the other direction."

"Oh ,heh. I guess I'm just not paying attention."

"Naruto...are you acting like this because of Sas-"

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" Naruto screamed in agony.

Tsunade flinched "What has he done to you?"

"Please...don't talk about him, Baachan."

"Come here."

"Don't pity me..."

"I don't."Tsunade embraced him and began to feel a dampened patch form on her shoulder.

**Another waterfall of regret.**

* * *

><p>"I'm here again."<p>

Naruto ambled into the Club, a shady, sombre, sultry little nightclub around the corner from his house. Instantly, his ears recognized the booming, hyperactive house music which was suppressing the frivolous chatter of a dozen,overcrowded best friends, idiots, single humans and ex lovers who were grinding and dancing to the over exaggerated music. The club summed up pretty much his issues at the moment. Strolling furthering into the rave, smells of smoke, alcohol, sex and sweat amalgamated into one felt sicken to his stomach but the saddest thing was that...

It was comforting; he felt as though it was homely.

**How neurotic was he?**

He continued pushing his body through the pulsating throng; while vodka and other various spirits coated him. Scintillating, fulgurating fluorescent and strobe lights violated the venue, which illuminated the drunken faces and bodies sensually dancing on each other in the horde; while others disappeared into the contrasting blackness to get privacy for what they were about to do next. Finally dragging himself to an empty barstoll at the bar, he sat and waited until the bartender finished serving his previous customer and came to him.

A century later, before him was the bartender.

**"Usual?"**

"I guess."

The man slid shots of Vodka and Whiskey in front of him, he smiled sadly at the bartender and mumbled "Thanks". He downed all five shots and sucked on the the slice of lemon on the final shot glass afterwards; the after taste was strong, cold, icy and tangy against his lips and tongue.

**Similar to that well-known tongue… that always seemed to find his.**

He began to feel light-headed.

"You're always here boy; don't you have a nice girl waiting for you at home? You're an alright looking lad."

"Pfft. I wish; I don't even swi-'

**"Oh, you found my boyfriend!"** A girl squeaked.

* * *

><p>What?<p>

Naruto wracked his head around, to find a head of candyfloss crash into his side.

The pinkette wrapped her pale arms visible due to the red body-con dress she was in and hugged him around his waist; suffocating him into an embrace.

"I knew you had a girlfriend all along! Has she been causing you trouble?" The bartender replied chuckling.

"She's n-"

She cut him off and proceeded to fake her happiness and responded "Ha ha, I guess I have been but we won't be troubling you anymore. Bye!"

Sakura cried of falsified laughter, towing Naruto out of the club with a tight grip on his wrist. Before finally waving to the bartender her goodbyes.

**"Youngsters."** He muttered smiling, before tending to another customer with problems.

* * *

><p>She pushed Naruto, hard out of the club and Naruto found himself tumbling into the bin bags.<p>

**"Where have you been, Naruto? I've been looking for you everywhere!"**

"If you found me, you obviously knew where I was all this time." Naruto found his way to his feet.

"I didn't come here for you, this was a** coincidence**."She monotonously pronounced.

Naruto stiffened in shock.

Sakura was giving off a aura he wasn't aware that she had; maybe it was just due to him being intoxicated.

**Either way, he didn't like it.**

"...Why are you here then?"

"Because I come here... to forget about my life." She dragged the words along here tongue.

"..." To be quite frank, Naruto was speechless.

"Do you know what I witnessed** two weeks ago**?"

"..."** Two weeks ago** was when me an- **shit.**

It can't be that, please.**PLEASE.**

**NONONONONONONO-**

"My teammates of seven years."

**NONONONONONONO-**

"My best friend and the one I adore;"

**NONONONONONONO-**

**"Fucking each other's brains o**ut." She whispered spitefully and full of malice.

"I..." A million thoughts raced through his head:

'Why didn't she confront **us** before?'

'Did **he** know that she knew?'

'Did she see **him**?'

**'Why?!"**

Naruto felt this situation slipping out of control and to be precise, becoming fucked.

Sakura saw the one she loved **unconditionally**; for the majority of her life, **fuck him into his bed two weeks ago.**

Embrace him with warmth.

Connect them as one so intimately.

Not Sakura.

Not anyone else.

**Him.**

**'Me.'**

Naruto didn't know why at first but, that kind of turned him on.

* * *

><p>"At first, I cried and bawled."<p>

"Sakura..."

"But it was inevitable, wasn't it? After all, I was always behind you both... just watching you strengthen your bond." Tears expressing her heartbreak flowed down her rosy cheek.

Naruto felt nauseous, so sick.

"..."

"Even when I confessed to you; you brushed me off and only cared about what was going to happen to Sas-"

"Please...stop."

Sakura turned off her waterworks and vitriolically hissed

**"Oh grow up, why are you over-exaggerating for? You've fucked him and you're acting like this for what reason?!"**

"...!"

**"YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL, HE CHOSE YOU! THIS SHOULD BE A DREAM COME TRUE!"**

"It's not what it seems..."

"He's going away in **three days**."

Sasuke is ... **leaving**?

**What?**

"Where?"

"Assisting ANBU to gather information on a new organization."

"..."

"What would you do if he comes back **dead**?"

Naruto's eyes **bulged out of his skull** at that sentence; has she gone **MAD**? He couldn't comprehend Sakura's thoughts anymore at this point

**"...What?!"**

"You guys are ignoring each other right? What are you going to do if you continue this and his dead body comes back right before you? After all these years... your time with him should be **sacred**."

"How could you say or even think that?! **Don't you love him**?"

"Of course. But you do too, don't you? And you're definitely further ahead than me." She smiled sadistically letting her head limp to the right.

She's officially... "Sakura-chan, **stop this.** You don't under-"

**"Sakura.**"

Naruto saw Sakura glaciate and her eyes saturate due to the man standing still before them.

Naruto twisted around sluggishly to see the last and foremost member of **Team 7** here ultimately reuniting the trio.

* * *

><p><strong>"Sasuke."<strong>


End file.
